ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Toons Ultimate
Super Smash Toons Ultimate is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by a collaboration between Bandai Namco Studios, Sora Ltd., and newcomer Arc System Works and to be released on the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. The game follows the series' traditional style of gameplay similar to the Super Smash Bros. series: controlling one of various characters, players must use differing attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. It features a wide variety of game modes, including a campaign for a single player and multiplayer versus modes. Gameplay Like the previous installments, the gameplay consists of a 4-player fighting slam-fest where the player must launch opponents off the screen. The damage is based on the percentage (%) number, indicating how much a fighter has taken. And the larger the number (e.g. 100%), the more damage taken, the fighter could be launched farther off the screen. Roster Felix the Cat * Felix the Cat (voiced by Roger Craig Smith): Revived from the silent film era, this anthropomorphic black cat with his black body, white eyes, and giant grin, coupled with the surrealism of the situations in which his cartoons place him in, combine to make Felix one of the most recognized and well-rounded fighters in the roster. ** Neutral Special: Apple Throw ** Side Special: ** Up Special: Magic Ladder ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan): A cheerful optimist with an adventurous and mischievous streak, Mickey is the official mascot of Walt Disney and is one of the world's most recognizable characters. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: Sorcerer Mickey * Donald Duck '''(voiced by Tony Anselmo): With a fiery temper and a humorous manner of speech, Donald is a hot-headed, anthropomorphic duck that is often the victim of exceptionally bad luck and second banana to Mickey Mouse. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: Looney Tunes * '''Bugs Bunny (voiced by Mel Blanc; archive): An anthropomorphic gray and white rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality. He is often characterized by a Brooklyn accent, his portrayal as a trickster, and his infamous catch phrase "Eh... What's up, doc?" ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: * Daffy Duck (voiced by Mel Blanc; archive): An anthropomorphic black duck, appearing in Looney Tunes ''and ''Merrie Melodies, in which he usually has been depicted as a foil for Bugs Bunny. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: Garfield * Garfield (voiced by Frank Welker): A cynical orange, fuzzy tabby cat born to love and obsess over all things Italian pasta and hatred for Mondays. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: DuckTales * Scrooge McDuck '(voiced by David Tennant): The Simpsons * '''Homer Simpson '(voiced by Dan Castellaneta): * '''Bart Simpson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): Sailor Moon * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon '''(voiced by Stephanie Sheh) Batman: The Animated Series * '''Batman (voiced by Kevin Conroy): * The Joker (voiced by Mark Hamil): Toy Story * Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks; archive) * Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen; archive) Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh; archive) * Monkey (vocals by Frank Welker) Dragon Ball Z * Goku (voiced by Sean Schemmel): * Vegeta (voiced by Christopher Sabat): Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo (voiced by Jeff Bennett): The PowerPuff Girls * Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini): * Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong): * Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily): Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Ed, Edd, n Eddy (voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent & Tony Sampson): Family Guy * Peter Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane; archive) SpongeBob Squarepants * SpongeBob Squarepants (voiced by Tom Kenny): * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Shrek * Shrek (voiced by Mike Myers; archive): Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack (voiced by Phil LaMar): * Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin): The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Neutron '''(voiced by Debi Derryberry) Kim Possible * '''Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano): * Shego (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): KND: Codename Kids Next Door * Numbah 1 '''(voiced by Ben Diskin): My Life as a Teenage Robot * '''Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman (voiced by Janice Kawaye) Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom (voiced by David Kaufman) The Incredibles * Mr. Incredible (voiced by Craig T. Nelson; archive): * Mrs. Incredible (voiced by Holly Hunter; archive): * Syndrome (voiced by Jason Lee): Phineas and Ferb * Agent P (vocals by Dee Bradley Baker): Chowder * Chowder (voiced by Nicky Jones; archive) The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Flapjack (voiced by Thurop Van Orman): * Captain K'nuckles (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) Adventure Time * Finn & Jake (voiced by Jeremy Shada & John DiMaggio) * Bonnibel Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch) Regular Show * Mordecai & Rigby (voiced by J.G Quintel & William Salyers) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong): * Rainbow Dash '(voiced by Ashleigh Ball): * '''Applejack '(voiced by Ashleigh Ball): * 'Fluttershy '(voiced by Andrea Libman): * 'Rarity '(voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): The Amazing World of Gumball * '''Gumball Watterson (voiced by Nicholas Cantu) Gravity Falls * Dipper & Mabel Pines '''(voiced by Jason Ritter & Kristen Schaal) * '''Grunkle Stan (voiced by Alex Hirsch) * Bill Cipher (voiced by Alex Hirsch) * Rumble McSkirmish '''(voiced by Brian Bloom) Teen Titans * '''Robin (voiced by Scott Menville): * Cyborg '(voiced by Khary Payton): * '''Beast Boy '(voiced by Greg Cipes): * '''Raven (voiced by Tara Strong): * Starfire '(voiced by Hynden Walch): Ben 10 * '''Ben Tennyson '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): * '''Young Ben (voiced by Tara Strong): The Legend of Korra * Korra '(voiced by Janet Varney): Steven Universe * '''Steven Universe '(voiced by Zach Callison): * 'Garnet '(voiced by Estelle; archive): * 'Amethyst '(voiced by Michaela Dietz): * 'Pearl '(voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall): Rick and Morty * '''Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith (both voiced by Justin Roiland): Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly '(voiced by Eden Sher) RWBY * '''Ruby Rose '(voiced by Lindsay Jones): A former student of Beacon Academy and the main protagonist of RWBY. Ruby's weapon of choice is her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe known as Crescent Rose. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: * '''Yang Xiao Long (voiced by Barbara Dunkelman): A former student at Beacon Academy and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. Her weapons of choice are a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: My Hero Academia * Izuku Midorya (voiced by Justin Briner): * All Might '''(voiced by Christopher Sabat): * '''Froppy (voiced by Monica Rial): A girl from Class 1-A of U.A. High, named Tsuyu Asui who always says what's on her mind & what she thinks about others & known for having great judgement & might disapprove rash decisions from her classmates, but she doesn't always act against said rashness. Her Quirk is Frog, which is why she has a bit of a frog-like appearance to her & can do the same things as a frog. ** Neutral Special: Tongue Lash ** Side Special: Frog Kick ** Up Special: Mega Leap ** Down Special: Frog Slam ** Final Smash: Venom Blast Shopkins * Jessicake (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris): ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: * Peppa-Mint (voiced by Brianna Plantano): ** Neutral Special: Ice Cream Ball ** Side Special: Shoppie Kiss Grab ** Up Special: Ice Cream Wind ** Down Special: Shoppie Cries Counter ** Final Smash: Tell Me What's Cooking * Bubbleisha (voiced by Erika Harlacher): ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: * Donatina (voiced by Abby Trott) ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: * Rainbow Kate (voiced by Kayli Mills) ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * K.O (voiced by Courtenay Taylor): An eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes, K.O is willing to do anything to learn anything that would get him to be a great hero alongside fellow co-workers, Enid and Radicles. ** Neutral Special: Power Fist ** Side Special: Haymaker ** Up Special: Power Uppercut ** Down Special: Slide Kick ** Final Smash: T.K.O * Enid '''(voiced by Ashly Burch): * '''Radicles (voiced by Ian-Jones Quartey): Pop Team Epic! * 'Popuko '(voiced by TBA): A fourteen-year-old girl who goes on adventures with the similar Pipimi, who she is close friends with. She is the series' mascot and usually wields a nail bat as a weapon. ** Neutral Special: ** Side Special: ** Up Special: ** Down Special: ** Final Smash: Differences from the Super Smash Bros. series * The primary fighter line up is entirely cartoon/anime characters. * Sound effects are more "comical" and "cartoonish". * Screen KO's have also changed; if the player knocks out an opponent upward, the frame will freeze for a second, and then the launched opponent gets sent right onto the screen. * The announcer is female, voiced by Helena Taylor (the voice of Bayonetta). * After the countdown before the battle begins, the announcer will shout "FIGHT!" instead of "GO!". ** Similarly, if the game ends during a stock battle, the announcer will shout "KO!" or "THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!" Gallery TBA Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Switch